yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/26
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 26-'وَآتِ ذَا الْقُرْبَى حَقَّهُ وَالْمِسْكِينَ وَابْنَ السَّبِيلِ وَلاَ تُبَذِّرْ تَبْذِيرًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 26-Ve âti zel kurbâ hakkahu vel miskîne vebnes sebîli ve lâ tubezzir tebzîrâ(tebzîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve âti : ve ver * 2. ze el kurbâ : karib olan, yakınlık sahibi, akraba * 3. hakka-hu : onun hakkı * 4. ve el miskîne : ve miskinlere (çalışamayacak durumda olan ihtiyarlara) * 5. vebnes sebîli (ve ibne es sebîli) : ve yolda olan * 6. ve lâ tubezzir : ve savurma, israf etme * 7. tebzîren : israf ederek, savurarak, malı gereksiz yere harcayarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 26-Akrabâya, yoksula, yolda kalmışa hakkını ver ve israfta ileri giderek boş yere, haksız yere malını saçma, savurma. Ali Bulaç Meali * 26-Akrabaya hakkını ver, yoksula ve yolda kalmışa da. İsraf ederek saçıp savurma. Ahmet Varol Meali * 26-Yakına hakkını ver. Yoksula ve yolda kalmışa da. (Malını) saçıp savurma. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 26-Yakınına, düşküne, yolcuya hakkını ver; elindekileri saçıp savurma. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 26-Akrabaya, yoksula ve yolda kalmış yolcuya haklarını ver, fakat saçıp savurma. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 26-Bir de akrabaya, yoksula, yolcuya hakkını ver. Gereksiz yere de saçıp savurma. Edip Yüksel Meali * 26-Akrabalara haklarını ver. İhtiyaç sahiplerine ve yolcuya da... Ancak saçıp savurma Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 26-Akrabaya hakkını ver; yoksula, yolda kalmış olana da; bununla beraber saçıp savurma! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 26-Karabet sahibine de hakkını ver, miskîne de, yolda kalmışa da, bununla beraber saçıp savurma! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 26-Ve karabet sahibine hakkını ver, düşküne de, parasız kalmış yolcuya da (ver). Ve saçıp savurma. Muhammed Esed * 26-Ve (ey insanoğlu,) yakın(ların)a hak(lar)ını ver; düşküne de, yolda kalmışa da; ama sakın (elindekini) anlamsız, amaçsız bir biçimde saçıp savurma. Suat Yıldırım * 26-(26-27) Yakınlarına, yoksula, yolda kalmışa hakkını ver, sakın saçıp savurma! Çünkü savurganlar şeytanların kardeşleri olmuşlardır. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı pek nankördür. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 26-Akrabâya, yoksula ve yolcuya hakkını ver, fakat saçıp savurma. Şaban Piriş Meali * 26-(26-27) Akrabaya, düşküne ve yolda kalmışa hakkını ver. Fakat, saçıp savurma! Çünkü saçıp savuranlar, şeytanların kardeşleridir. Şeytan ise Rabbine karşı pek nankördür. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 26-Akrabaya, yoksullara, yolculara hakkını ver; israfla saçıp savurma. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 26-Akrabaya hakkını ver. Çaresize, yolda kalana da. Fakat saçıp savurma. Yusuf Ali (English) * 26- And render to the kindred their due rights, as (also) to those in want, and to the wayfarer:(2208) But squander not (your wealth) in the manner of a spendthrift.(2209) M. Pickthall (English) * 26-Give the kinsman his due, and the needy, and the wayfarer, and squander not (thy wealth) in wantonness. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 26- Akrabaya, yoksula ve yolda kalmışa hakkını ver. Bununla beraber malını saçıp savurma. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *23- Rabbin,(25) O'ndan başkasına kulluk etmemenizi(26) ve anne-babaya iyilikle-davranmayı emretti. Şayet onlardan biri veya ikisi senin yanında yaşlılığa ulaşırsa, onlara: "Öf" bile deme ve onları azarlama; onlara güzel söz söyle. 24- Onlara acıyarak alçakgönüllülük kanadını ger ve de ki: "Rabbim, onlar beni küçükken nasıl terbiye ettilerse Sen de onları esirge." 25- Rabbiniz, sizin içinizdekini daha iyi bilir. Eğer siz salih olursanız, şüphesiz O da, (kendisine) yönelip dönenleri bağışlayıcıdır.(27) 26- Akrabaya hakkını ver, yoksula ve yolda kalmışa da. İsraf ederek saçıp-savurma. 27- Çünkü saçıp-savuranlar, şeytanın kardeşleri olmuşlardır; şeytan ise Rabbine karşı nankördür. AÇIKLAMA 25. Buradan itibaren yer alan ayetlerde, İslâm'ın insan hayatının tüm yapısını üzerine dayandırmayı amaçladığı ana ilkeler ortaya konulmaktadır. Bunlar, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Mekke döneminin sona erdiği ve Medine döneminin başlayacağı sıralarda ilan edilen, tabir yerindeyse, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin bir manifestosunu oluşturmaktadırlar. Böylece herkes İslâm toplumunun ve devletinin hangi ideolojik, ahlâkî, kültürel, ekonomik ve hukukî ilkeler üzerine kurulacağını bilecektir. (Bkz. En'am Suresi 151-153 ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili açıklamalar.) 26. Bu emir çok geniş kapsamlıdır. Sadece Allah'tan başka bir ilâha tapmayı yasaklamakla kalmaz, aynı zamanda kişinin hiç tereddütsüz Allah'a ibadet ve itaat edip ona boyun eğmesi gerektiği anlamına da gelir. Sadece O'nun emirleri ve kanunları itaat edilmeye layık ve O'nun otoritesinin her şeyin üstünde olduğu kabul edilmelidir. Bu, sadece dini inanç ve kişisel uygulama ile sınırlı bir emir değildi, aynı zamanda Hz. Peygamber (s.a) tarafından Medine'de uygulanarak ortaya konulan ahlâkî, kültürel ve siyasal sistemin de temelini teşkil eden bir ilkeydi. Bu kurulan sistemin ilk ve en önemli dayanağı, ancak Allah'ın mabud, kanun koyucu ve hakim olarak kabul edilmesi ilkesiydi. 27. Bu ayet, insan üzerinde Allah'tan sonra en büyük hak sahibi olan kimselerin anne-baba olduğunu bildirmektedir. O halde çocuklar anne ve babalarına itaat etmeli, saygı göstermeli ve hizmet etmelidirler. Toplumdaki kollektif ahlâk, çocukların anne-babalarına müteşekkir ve saygılı olmalarını zorunlu kılmalıdır. Anne-baba nasıl çocukluklarında onları besleyip büyüttülerse, çocuklar da onlara aynı şekilde hizmet etmelidirler. Her şeyin ötesinde bu ayet sadece ahlâkî bir emir veya tavsiye değil, aynı zamanda ayrıntılarını hadis ve fıkıh kitaplarında bulabileceğimiz anne-babanın hak ve yetkilerinin dayanağı niteliğindedir. Bundan başka anne-babanın haklarını gözetme, onlara itaat ve saygılı davranış, İslâm toplum ve medeniyetinde maddi öğretimin ve ahlâkî eğitimin en önemli ögesini oluşturmaktadır. Tüm bunlar, İslâm devletinin aile hayatını kanunlar, hukukî düzenlemeler ve eğitim politikaları ile dengeli ve sağlıklı bir biçimde devam ettirmesi ve ailenin parçalanmasını engellemesi ilkesinin oluşmasını sağlayan emirlerdir. İslâm manifestosunun bu maddeleri sadece ahlâkî öğretilerle sınırlı kalmamış, zekatla ve sadaka ile ilgili emirlerin temelini de oluşturmuştur. Miras, vasiyet ve hibe ile ilgili hükümler bu maddelere dayanmaktadır. Yetimlerin hakları bunlarla belirlenmiş ve her beldenin bir yolcuyu en az üç gün bedava ağırlaması zorunlu kılınmıştır. Sonuç olarak tüm ahlâkî sistem, sevgi, cömertlik ve birlik duyguları yaratmak üzere şekillendirilmiştir. O denli ki, insanlar ne kanunla zorlanabilecek ne de emredilebilecek bu ahlâkî hakları, kendilerinden yerine getirmeye ve bunların önemini kavramaya başlamışlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *26. Ve (ey insanoğlu,) yakın(ların)a (30) hak(lar)ını ver; düşküne de, yolda kalmışa (31) da; ama sakın elindekini anlamsız, amaçsız bir biçimde (32) saçıp savurma. 30 - Burada akrabadan söz ederken geçen "onun hakkı" ifadesi, açıktır ki, kişinin yakınlarına, akrabasına göstermekle yükümlü olduğu sevgiye, saygıya dayanan ilgi ve yakınlığı işaret etmektedir (Zemahşerî ve Râzî); çünkü akrabadan maddî destek ya da yardımı gerektirecek kadar ihtiyaç içinde olanlar ayetin devamındaki "düşkünler" (miskîn) kategorisine dahildirler. 31 - Bu ifade için bkz. 2. sure, 145. not. 32 - Lafzen, "bütünüyle boş yere" (tebzîren), yani amaçsızcasına, anlamsız bir biçimde yahut iyi/meşru bir amaca bağlı olmaksızın. Akılda tutulmalıdır ki, tebzîr kavramı kişinin harcadığı miktarla değil de, harcamanın dayandığı amaçla ilgilidir. Bunun içindir ki, Taberî'nin kaydettiğine göre, İbni ‘Abbâs ve İbni Mes‘ûd tebzîr terimini "doğru olmayan bir amaç için" yahut "bâtıl bir sebeple harcamada bulunmak" olarak tanımlamışlardır; yine aynı yerde Mücâhid'in "Bir insan bütün varını yoğunu doğru bir amaç için harcarsa yaptığı tebzîr sayılmaz; fakat bâtıl yolda, yanlış yolda çok az bir miktar harcasa bile, bu tebzîr sayılır" dediği kaydedilmiştir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *26. Ve akrabaya hakkını ver, düşküne de, parasız kalmış yolcuya da -ver-. Ve saçıp savurma. 26. Bu mübarek âyetler de ihsanın, hayırlı amellerin sahasını genişletmektedir. Maamafih israftan men ederek onun şeytanî bir hareket olacağına işaret ediyor. Muhtaç olanlara ihsanda bulunamıyacak bir durumda bulunanların da onlara karşı nazikçe bir mazerette bulunmalarını tavsiye ediyor. Mallarının harcanması hususunda cimriliğin de, müsrif ce hareketin de kınandığını ve kötü necticesini hatırlatıyor. Zenginliğin de, fakirliğin de bir hikmet gereği olduğuna işaret ederek insanlığı uyanmaya davet buyurmuş oluyor. Şöyle ki: (Ve) Ey gücü yeten olan müslüman zat! (akrabalara da hakkını ver) baba ve ana tarafından akrabalığı olan kimseye muhtaç olduğu takdirde nafakasını temin et, "sıla-i rahın" gibi, güzelce geçinme gibi, dostluk ve ziyaret gibi haklarına riayette bulun, bunlardan başka (düşküne de) hakkını ver, her ne kadar akraba olmasa da insaniyet adına, İslâmiyet adına merhamette bulunarak onun da zekât ile, sadaka ile ihtiyacını gidermeğe çalış, ve yolda (parasız kalmış) yurdundan ayrılmış olan herhangi bir (yolcuya da) haakkını ver, öyle misafir bir kimseye de insaniyet adına hakkı olan iyilikte bulun. Muhtaç olduğu şeyi imkân ölçüsünde temine gayret et. İnsanlık merhameti, din kardeşliği bunu gerektirir. (Ve) maamafih malını sarfetme hususunda (saçıp savurma) uygun olmayan şeylere servetini sarfetme, israfta bulunma, ifrat ile tefritden kaçın. Servet, bir ilâhî bağıştır, onu kötüye kullanmak, bir nankörlük alâmetidir ki, pek kötüdür.